


Thank GOD that's not the case!

by mollymoonfan510



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, F/M, I haven't written fanfic in years guys plz be nice, They don't die AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollymoonfan510/pseuds/mollymoonfan510
Summary: *Alternate Ending*Emma and Paul finally escape! They can start a life together in Clivesdale! Theoretically, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God! Paul! We made it!”

“No one else is coming- they’ve all been infected! Get us out of here!”

“YES! I thought… I was gonna fucking dIE… in HATCHETFIELD! But we’re not Paul! We got out of there! And we’re never going back. FUCK YOU HATCHETFIELD!”

“Emma! Seatbelts! It’s a little bumpy!”

“Right. Hey! Ma’am? You really saved our asses back there.”

“Ma’am! Thank you.”

(Ma’am) “You’re welcome I suppose. I know I’m working for the military- so you assume I care about this country… But I don’t. And frankly, I don’t care about you either. I don’t know you two. And I don’t intend to.”

“Okkkaayy, so why are you in the military in the first place?” Emma asks

“Money. Benefits. It’s a stable job. Why do you care?”

“I don’t. I’m just so glad to hear you talk.”

“Huh?”

“Huh?” Paul looks at Emma.

“It’s just- you could’ve been infected. That’s all I meant.”

Paul sighs. “Oh god- I hadn’t even considered that! Thank GOD that’s not the case!” Paul chuckles nervously.

-dead silence-

After a while, Emma gets tired of the silence “So- Paul, uh…”

“Yeah?”

“I know this is not necessarily the best time, and maybe this is just the leftover adrenaline talking, but- If you wouldn’t mind- I… Oh fuck it. Kiss me?”

As soon as those last words leave Emma’s lips, Paul leans down and kisses her.

(Ma’am) ”Hey I mind!"

Paul immediately breaks the kiss and looks towards the cockpit. “Sorry! I didn’t think…”

Ma’am: No I’m just messing with you-

Paul: Oh. Umm…

He looks over at Emma, who is now looking out the window.

Emma: Wow are we in Clivesdale already! Wooo-hoo! We made it Paul. We’re free!

Paul quickly composes himself. He may have been looking longingly at Emma. He figures he should mirror her happy attitude instead.

Emma looks back at him, smiling an earnest, gleeful smile.

Paul grins back.

(Ma'am) "Hold on tight! I'm not very good at landing these things." 

Boy, this pilot really doesn't sugar-coat things, does she.

When they hit the ground, Paul and Emma immediately unbuckle their seatbelts and get themselves out of that cramped space. They get pretty far away, since the helicopter makes a ton of noise.

Paul takes Emma's hand, and it looks like he's about to say something, but then the pilot steps out and walks briskly towards them.

"So I've landed us in a mall parking lot wayy outside city center. You'll probably have to take a Lyft to get anywhere from here. Do either of you have cell service?"

Paul reaches to grab his phone. "Damn it! Mcnamara threw my phone across the room! Why the hell would he destroy another man’s phone in a crisis?”

“Don’t worry- I got service on my phone. Wait- did you just say that the military dude threw your phone? Why-”

“-Nevermind. I’ll catch you up on it later.”

Emma shakes her head and turns her attention back to the pilot. “Ma’am? Are you just going to leave us here? Where are you going?”

“That’s classified Emma. And yes- I am leaving you two here.” And with that, the pilot walks back to the chopper and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i have no idea how far I'm going to take this story- this was a late-night-idea fanfic. I don't have much written yet. But! If you guys end up liking it, I'll totally write more! It all depends on if you're interested! Plz comment and tell me your thoughts! *What do you want reader? Tell me what you desire to see!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting.

Emma watches as the helicopter gets farther from them- higher into the atmosphere. She can hear her heartbeat pound in her ears. She’s anxious- whether it’s because she has been completely uprooted over the course of a day and now has to make a new life for herself, or whether it’s the awkward tension between her and Paul at this moment, she’s not sure.

 

Probably both.

 

She looks down at Paul, who is sitting down with his head in his hands.

 

“Paul?”

 

“S-sorry I… I- It just hit me how- how completely FUCKED we are.” He sniffles, as if trying not to cry.

 

“Paul.” Emma sits down next to him, putting a hand on his back. “Paul, today’s been a whirlwind, no- scratch that. Today’s been a tornado.”

 

Paul lets out a breath. “Yeah- yeah it has-”

 

“But hey- that’s ok! All we need to do now is get a Lyft and find a place to crash for tonight!”

 

“Emma- today started out completely normal, but by the end of it I’m- I don’t know what I’m going to do! I had a steady job, a few friends, an average straight-white-man’s life and now- now everything is gone! And I just- *sniffle* - I just want- want to-” Now Paul is crying in earnest.

 

“Hey hey it’s ok- it’s-” Emma doesn't know what to do. She's not very experienced in comforting others- whenever this type of situation arises, her first move is to find someone else more adept at talking to people. But no one else is here. She gives him a one-armed hug. “We’re going to make it through this- okay? Hey! Look at me!- We’re going to make it through this.”

 

Paul gives Emma a hesitant smile. “Yeah ok. I- *sniffle* I think maybe I’ll feel better once we have a place to stay. I’m- I’m sorry for breaking d-down like this, I-”

 

“Please don’t worry about that Paul.” Emma laughs. “I’m in the same boat as you, remember? I think the only reason I’m not crying now is that you beat me to it!”

 

Paul chuckles. “Yeah- yeah.” Paul straightens up. He looks serious now.

 

“Emma, I’m so glad you’re here. I’d hate to go through this alone. I’m so glad I’m with you right now. I don’t know what I- Oh no Emma! I thought you weren’t going to cry!”

 

“Yeah-” Emma wipes a tear from her cheek. “Yeah I thought that too. I’m so glad you’re here too.” Emma moves to hug Paul, and he puts his arms around her and holds her tight.

 

“... I guess we should get a Lyft now, shouldn’t we?” Paul sighs. They’ve probably been hugging for longer than normal already, but Emma doesn’t mind. Nor does she let go. “Yeah, we should…”

 

“Emma?”

 

“Oh right! I’m the one with the phone! Sorry!” She quickly lets go from their embrace and reaches into her pocket.

 

"Ok so the nearest driver is- 20 minutes away. Ugh. That sounds like forever! I JUST WANT TO LIE DOWN!" Emma yells to no one in particular.

 

Paul takes this opportunity to lie down on the pavement. They're still in the middle of an empty mall parking lot, by the way.

 

“Haha Paul- I’m not going to lie down on the asphalt. It’ll ruin my outfit and I need that for-”

 

“Work?”

 

“Yeah you make a good point.” Emma sighs as she joins him on the ground.

 

“...So… do you like film?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so encouraged by all the sweet comments I got on the first chapter! Thank you all so much! And thank you also to those who left Kudos! I always worry that my writing is bad or doesn't bring anything good or interesting to the table, but hey- I only have access to my own opinion 99 percent of the time. Maybe other people love what I bring to the table! (If you're a writer yourself- I suggest thinking about your work this way as well!) Anyways yeah, seeing people respond with support was what motivated me to write this chapter. And I do plan on continuing! Please comment and tell me what you'd like to see from this fanfic- or even just to say "hi" or "thanks". It really means a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get into the Lyft and have to, like, talk to each other.

“Oh yeah I loved the twist ending!”

 

“I know right? Classic!”

 

“Oh Paul- I think that’s them!” Emma exclaims as a car pulls up where they are now standing.

 

“Emma?” Asks the driver.

 

“Yes! Thank you! You would not believe the day we’ve had!” Emma tells them as she gets into the car. Paul is already buckling himself in.

 

“I bet it’s not as bad as the day the Hatchetfield residents are having. I heard there was a terrible explosion at the theater today.”

 

“Yeah we were actu-” Emma tries to explain, but Paul nudges her with his elbow and gives her a look.

 

“We were going to go see _ Mamma Mia _ there today- luckily something came up!” Paul finishes before Emma can protest.

 

“Oh wow! You guys barely made it out of that, huh?” 

 

“Yeah” Paul tries to chuckle but it comes out as more a shaky breath. 

 

There’s a minute or two of silence as Emma realizes that they’re probably forbidden to talk about what happened by that military unit (what was it called?- P.E.I.P? P.E.E.P? Something like that…). Come to think of it, it’s odd that they didn’t get de-briefed on the whole thing…

 

“Hey Emma, are you ok? You look a bit-” Paul hesitates as he doesn’t want to call her “tired”, yet that’s the only descriptor he can think of.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I’m just lost in thought I guess.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too fun.” Paul gives her a small smile.

 

“No, It’s honestly not.”

 

“Hmm- I wonder what could we do about that… “

 

“If you suggest we sing songs to distract ourselves I will kill you.”

 

This makes Paul burst out laughing, doubling over (as much as he can in the cramped backseat). Emma giggles, watching him turn pink.

 

“Whew- Oh man, you really got me with that one- wow.” Paul finally says, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to suggest singing, but I just wanted to make sure…” Emma trails off.

 

“No I wasn’t going to suggest that at all- I was thinking of 21 questions!”

 

“Never heard of it.” Emma smiles. “Alright, explain it to me.”

 

“Oh well it’s very simple- you just go back and forth asking questions- the only rules are that you have to answer the question asked of you, and that you can’t repeat questions that have already been asked.” Paul explains.

 

“...and you stop when you get to 21?”

 

“I suppose that’s the idea, but I can honestly never keep track anyways.”

 

“Ok. I think I get it. I’ll start.” Emma says.

 

Paul glances at her when she doesn’t follow with a question. He supposes she’s still thinking of one- which is alright by him; there’s something so pleasing about being around someone so-

 

Paul doesn’t get to finish that thought.

 

“Are you a boobs person or a butt person?”

 

This causes Paul give her quite an incredulous look.

 

"Yes, I do expect you to answer honestly."

 

Paul thinks for a second. "I think I'm a butt person."

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Emma looks down for a second. “I really didn’t expect any real answer for that question…” 

 

“You didn’t think I’d answer at all, did you?”

 

“You’re right! I expected you to awkwardly evade the question at all costs! I thought I had you!” 

 

Paul laughs. “Wow. I didn’t know I came off as such a prude.”

 

“Oh you definitely do-”

 

Paul gives her a half-hearted glare. “ANYWAYS- It’s my turn now!” Paul says with pride, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

 

Emma smiles. “Just remember that you can’t use my question on me, as you can’t repeat questions-”

 

“Oh damn it, you’re right.” Paul smiles back.

 

“Oh! I have one! Who’s the hottest celebrity you can think of?”

 

“Easy- Keira Knightley.”

 

“Oh… are you?” Paul asks, subconsciously wondering if he’s been hitting on a lesbian this whole time.

 

“Oh yeah- I’m Bi.” Emma explains.

 

Pauls smiles. “Gotcha. Your turn.”

 

“Who is your favorite U.S. president?”

 

“I feel like Barack Obama is the only viable answer to that question.”

 

“Not necessarily- what about Abraham Lincoln?”

 

“Oh yeah- I suppose he’s alright too.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this one's a little longer than the last chapter (judging by word count). Hopefully I'll keep writing the chapters longer and longer so that this fic doesn't feel too sparse. This chapter was really fun to write- I feel like I'm finally getting a feel for how these characters interact. (I don't know how to end chapters though) Anyways, I hope you like it! Please comment if you enjoy anything about it- anything at all! I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks again to those who left kudos, and to those who have commented. It means the world to me!


End file.
